La gran Estafa
by Ranma84
Summary: Una nueva contricante aparece y pone todo decabeza


La gran estafa

La relación entre Ranma y Akane es mucho mejor pero han pasado apenas dos meses de la fallida boda, pero Ranma a estado últimamente saliendo mucho y llegando un poco tarde, intenta ayudar a Akane que cocine mejor, pero es tan difícil que comprenda cual es la diferencia entre sal y azúcar y antes de poner algo en la olla tiene que estar segura que es el ingrediente que ella desea.

En el Furinkan.

Shampoo, Ukyo y Akane están peleando para que su prometido coma de su respectivo platos durante el transcurso llega Kodachi intentando que coma también de la mano de ella.

Cuando se escucha una voz algo familiar gritando -alto- pero que no dan crédito a lo que ven aparece una mujer delgada con uno figura de reloj bastante atractiva, pequeña y con un cabello largo de color negro. Todos los presentes podían decir una sola cosa era Ranma convertida en mujer con otro color de cabello y que lo lleva completamente suelto pero no podía ser, porque Ranma estaba junto a ellas.

Mayumi: Me presento soy Mayumi Iriu, la prometida oficial de Ranma, aunque mi cargo tengo que compartirlo por el momento con Akane Tendo.

Akane: otra prometida.

Shampoo: Otro estorbo mas.

Ukyo: Y tu quien eres.

Mayumi: Soy de la dinastía Iriu, ese es mi estilo de combate.

Shampoo: Airen se casara conmigo porque la leyes amazonas, así lo exigen.

Mayumi: lo siente niña tonta, pero la leyes amazonas solo son para la aldea amazona, Ranma esta ligado a las leyes que rigen su dinastía, y ya me entere de ti, de Ukyo, y Akane. Por lo tanto vine a retarte amazona inútil, si te gano dejaras de exigir que Ranma se case contigo pero si me ganas me iré tranquilamente, sin exigir que Ranma se case conmigo.

Shampoo: Por mi lado esta bien, eres una tonta en retarme.

Shampoo se lanza contra Mayumi , ella con su mano derecha destruye uno de los chuis haciéndolo volar en pedazos, y en un instante golpea al segundo destruyéndolo entonces Shampoo intenta ir hacia atrás pero en ese mismo instante Mayumi golpea con un dedo la frente de Shampo provocando perder el equilibrio, entonces Shampoo se para inmediatamente con un salto pero Mayumi golpea el estómago de Shampo con su mano derecha lanzándola contra la pared de la escuela destruyéndola, en eso Shampoo con un hilillo de sangre en la boca tambaleándose se logra parar entonces lentamente se lanza contra Mayumi y está sujeta la cabeza de Shampo la lanza contra el piso dejándola inconsciente.

Ukyo y Akane quedan sorprendidas Shampoo era la mas fuerte pero no pudo ni tocarla ni ser rival para ella, sintieron una pena por la joven amazonas.

Kodachi por su parte estaba riéndose diciendo que es un combate de plebeyas no hay nada que sorprenderse, que ella al ser de la familia Kuno es de una clase superior y no puede ser derrotada por una simple plebeya mas.

Mayumi: Ahora que acabe con ella me toca contra ti Kodachi la misma apuesta y lo juraras por tu honor si es que acaso lo tienes.

Kodachi: lo acepto.

Ranma: A la perdedora no quiero volverla a ver.

Kodachi: Amor no perderé no te preocupes, nos libraremos de esta estorbo

Akane: Ranma acaso estas de acuerdo con esto.

Ranma: Así por fin me libro de este problema.(Se pudo ver una sonrisa algo alegre conforme con lo que ocurre).

Akane piensa para si misma si pero ella parece que puede librarse de todas y solo quedarías con una sola prometida pero no te das cuenta que puedo perder o acaso no te intereso que piensas.

Kodachi lanza su cinta contra Mayumi esta solo sujeta la cinta y la jala trayendo para si misma a la dueña , Kodachi no logra reaccionar a tiempo cuando el puño de Mayumi viene desde la parte superior estampando en el piso a Kodachi y apenas la joven de gimnasia rítmica daba señales de vida junto a Shampoo.

Mayumi: va fue rápido fueron dos en un instante y sin mayor esfuerzo.

Todos los jóvenes sabían lo fuerte que era Shampoo y Kodachi.

En eso aparece Kuno lanzándose para abrazar a Akane. Y gritando que se deje derrotar para que por fin se libre de Ranma y así los dos puedan casarse sin interrupciones y así formar su nido de amor, algo que enoja a Akane y la envía volando por los cielos de Nerima.

Akane: Ese kuno es incorregible.

Ranma: Si parece que sí. (Sin mayor inmutación)

Akane: Esa nueva prometida es muy fuerte y parece que realmente no le gusta tu estilo de vida, dime Ranma que se siente que hayas perdido ya a dos prometidas en un instante no pueden molestarte por su honor. (Lo decía con nota de sarcasmo)

Ranma: Para mí la única prometida que tiene importancia eres tú. (Ranma se tapó la boca)

Akane: Ya te escuche no puedes negarlo. (Le decía sin miedo alguno)

Ranma: Mira parece que va a retar a Ukyo.

Y efectivamente reto a Ukyo:

Ukyo: Como te atreves vienes al último y exiges más derechos y encima me retas a mi.

Mayumi: vamos si me derrotas quedarías tu y Akane, las otras dos no pueden ya decir nada renunciaron a su derecho de ser prometidas, novias, enamoradas o lo que sea de Ranma.

Ukyo pensó que ambas fueron derrotadas porque se acercaron demasiado , pero ella era diferente su estilo era a distancia no era el estilo de la nueva mujer exigiendo ser la prometida de Ranma, entonces lanzo varias espátulas de ambas manos y en dos rondas pero Mayumi sujeto toda las espátulas con una sola mano Ukyo corrió a su derecha y de pronto Mayumi lanzo unas espátulas a la dirección de Ukyo , la joven cambio de dirección pero en ese mismo instante Mayumi lanzo otro grupo de espátulas con la misma mano y estas golpearon a la primeras y todas cambiaron de rumbo en el aire sujetando a Ukyo en la pared.

Ukyo: Maldita no imagine que fueras tan buena.

Mayumi: Mira tengo una más y esta va a ir en dirección a tu cuello.

Ukyo intentaba liberarse pero estaba bien sujeta tenía toda su ropa sujetas a la pared si hacia un movimiento fuerte para librarse quedaría casi desnuda, y si no hacía nada la última podría lastimarla. En eso Mayumi desarrollo un movimiento indicando que la lanzaría, Ukyo salió disparada evitando un ataque que nunca vino quedando casi sin su ropa y al cerrar los ojos la joven de los panes, aprovecho Mayumi lanzando la espátula a un árbol cercano cayendo encima de Ukyo dejándola soñada.

Akane al ver que ninguna había tenido una oportunidad de ganar y al saber que era la más débil de todo el grupo estaba ya preparándose para pelear.

Mayumi: Guau Akane te parece si nos reunimos mañana en el dojo para arreglar el problema de la prometidas, estaré a las cinco así podemos conversar y ver qué tipo de combate haremos.

Akane comenzó a trabajar su cerebro porque necesitaba tiempo no resultó herida ni siquiera se veía cansada o tal ves piensa que por ser de estilo libro era la mas fuerte no sabia que pensar de esta nueva enemiga y encima se parece tanto a Ranma su estilo de combate era idéntico al de Ranma, y sus facciones pero no era Ranma, Ranma estaba a su lado que se puede hacer se preguntaba la joven artista Marcial.

Al ir pasando la horas termino el colegio y era la hora de la salida de la joven pareja mas conocida de Nerima

Rannma iba caminando junto a Akane esta última se decía para si misma que no perdería el combate después de todo por fin hoy Ranma había dicho que solo había una prometida que si le importaba y era ella misma.

Akane: Dime que piensas de todo esto.

Ranma: Que por lo menos tengo menos prometidas que antes.

Akane: Si y tal vez solo te quedes con una, y que pasa si pierdo.

Ranma: Tendré que hacer lo más honorable que me imagino.

Akane: Ósea casarte con Mayumi. (Mostrando cierto enfado)

Ranma: No ni loco, pensaba secuestrarte y llevarte conmigo, renunciando mi apellido y usar el tuyo.

Akane se puso de todo los colores posibles pero se quedó con el rojo vivo y sintió que las orejas le quemaban literalmente, y de allí hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta llegar a casa, lo que la joven no vio fue que Ranma estaba mucho más rojo que Akane, y aún más podía verse que ese rojo era muy intenso Ranma sintió que quemaba toda su cara.

Al llegar al dojo Akane sujeta a Genma indicando de donde había salido esa prometida y todo lo demás. Genma por su parte no sabía nada lo negaba todo y por ultimo dijo que tal vez si le prometió a alguien pero ahora no se acuerda, esto último lo dijo convertido en panda.

La joven de los Tendo comenzó a hacer trabajar su cabeza para poder ganar tenia deseos de preguntarle algo a Ranma pero había desaparecido.

En la cabeza de Akane se formó una idea ya se necesitó ser entrenada y pedir mínimo una semana pero a quien le pido que me entrene, le diré a Shampo o a Ukyo pero ambas fueron derrotadas, por lo tanto son más débiles y si le digo a Ryoga y a Mosse.

Y en ese momento del cielo cae Ryoga y encima de el cae Mouse.

Akane Le cae una enorme gota de la cabeza viendo a los dos

Akane: Que paso cuenten, algo me dice que Ranma los mando a volar nuevamente.

Ryoga y Mouse se sentaron y comenzaron a dar su relato

Mousee: Esta ves no fue el, fue otra persona mejor dicho una mujer.

Ryoga: Pense que estaba en Hokaido pero era Nerima cuando de pronto vi a Ranma con cabello negro pero en realidad no había sido Ranma eso me entere después entonces me lance contra el cuando de pronto esa chica me dijo que me pasa y le dije que no me engaña es Ranma la ataque con todo lo que tenia pero simplemente se burlaba diciéndome lo débil que era y después comenzó a atacarme sus ataques eran parecidos pero tenía cierta diferencia algo sutiles pero las tenía a los de Ranma era tan ágil como Ranma, aunque sus golpes eran un poco más débil pero esa elasticidad y esa combinación de golpes no era de Ranma pude ver eran varias patadas y golpes de puño a tal velocidad que no pude evadirlos cuando me di cuenta fui alcanzado por varios golpes y fue cuando Moouse entro a ayudarme mouse lanzo varias de sus armas ella sujeto la espada y con esa espada se enfrento a Mouse fue tal velocidad y agilidad que también fue derrotado.

Mouse: si nos derroto a los dos cuando vimos Ranma estaba sentado viendo toda la pelea en una silla y nos saludó el muy canalla.

Ryoga: Si y fue cuando me di cuenta que no era Ranma, y le pregunte a la chica cuál era su nombre mientras me ataba junto con Mousse y me dijo Mayumi y nos mandó a volar.

Akane estaba tomando galletitas mientras escuchaba todo lo ocurrido.

Akane comenzó a pensar que estaba haciendo Ranma viendo esa pelea acaso quería conversar con ella o intimidarla esta era su pelea no la de Ranma, y si quiere ayudar debería venir a entrenarme.

Al poco tiempo llega Shampoo y Ukyo y Kodachi cada una llorando.

Ukyo: No puede ser esa tonta me derroto.

Shampoo: Yo darle beso de la muerte, cuando la vea.

Kodachi: Akane que vas hacer esa tonta literalmente nos mandó a un lado y ahora mi Ranma extrañara mi amor.

Ukyo: Que dices me extrañara a mí y a mis panes.

Shampo: Ah mi y mis tallarines.

Akane: Pueden por favor callarse, estaba pensando que podría pedirle a algunos de ustedes que me entrene pero si los derroto a todos significa que es más fuerte que ustedes, ¿creen que Ranma pueda derrotarla?.

Ryoga: En mis combates contra Ranma puedo decir que el es menos elástico, pero en fuerza y velocidad Ranma es superior, en técnicas y en estrategias pueden que sean iguales.

Ukyo: Si pues solo Ranma podría derrotarla.

Shampoo: Dime Akane que se siente bajar aún más en el escalón de los más fuertes.

Akane: Pues dímelo tu Shampoo ahora te bajaron mucho de nivel dentro de las prometidas de Ranma, perdón ex prometidas.

Shampoo: (destroza el vaso donde tomaba su jugo) Maldita la voy a matar.

Al día siguiente a las cinco en punto llega Mayumi, es recibida por Kasumi e invitada a pasar y fue cuando llaman a Akane.

En el comedor estaba Ranma, Akane, Genma y Soun y Nabiki

Genma: Con que tu eres Mayumi, estas seguro que estas comprometido con Ranma.

Mayumi: Como usted ve papa, firmo donde daba su hijo en matrimonio para tener un dojo, el de mi familia.

Y muestra el contrato algo que Akane comienza a leer donde Genma promete al hijo mayor de el en matrimonio.

Soun: Queeee como Ranma se casara con Akane y así obtendrán el dojo y las dos escuelas se unirán. (mientras lloraba)

Mayumi: Por eso dije que se tiene que solucionar el problema de la prometidas y ya solo queda Akane y yo.

Soun: Porque dice eso y las otras chicas.

Akane: ella las derroto a todas, a Shampoo, Kodachi y a Ukyo en menos de un minuto cada una y no significo problema alguno para ella.

Soun: Entonces me imagino que querrás pelear con Akane. (esto lo dijo en voz baja ) Akane será derrotada.

Akane: Papa ten confianza aunque sea una ves en mi, podre derrotarla.

Mayumi: te parece un combate algo diferente, el combate será _Gagnez celui qui embrasse le fiancé d'abord_.

Akane: Puede ser so o lo otro yo te voy a patear ese trasero. (lo dijo de mala gana y con el mayor desagravio posible)

Mayumi: Esta bien tendremos plazo esta semana, de conseguir el objetivo.

Akane: No entendí que objetivos, porque a la verdad no comprendí. (Mostrando que no entendió en que se había metido)

Ranma: Akane aceptaste un combate en el que se gana la chica que reciba un beso mío en la boca, tipo francés.

Akane: Queeeee cuando yo acepte eso.

Mayumi: Ahora lo aceptaste.

Akane: Que tu sabes francés Ranma,

Ranma: Soy malo en mucha cosas académicas pero eh comprendido algo, ya que el francés si me gusta.

Soun sujeta a la menor de sus hijas y la pone enfrente de Ranma a unos centímetros.

Soun: Date prisa y besa a mi hija.

Akane sale disparada a su cuarto y cierra la puerta.

Akane no puede ser acepte darle un beso a Ranma, pero aun mi corazón no está listo para algo así, que poder hacer, que poder hacer, sentía que cada milímetro de su cara estaba roja mucho mas que la camisa de Ranma, toda su cara le ardía, sus orejas, la punta de su nariz sentía que hervían.

Mayumi: Bueno papa donde podre irme a dormir.

Genma: No soy tu papa y aun no te casas con mi hijo para decir algo así.

Mayumi saca un fajo de dinero y Genma abraza a Mayumi y simplemente dice –Hija mía dormirás hoy en mi cuarto-

Soun: Genma eres un traidor, interesado.

Llega la noche y Akane siente un ruido en la ventana y ella abre la ventana.

Ranma: gracias Akane, puedo pedirte un favor.

Akane: Si cual? (algo molesta)

Ranma: Puedo dormir esta noche aquí.

Akane: Que has dicho dormir en el cuarto de una chica así nada más que te has creído, pervertido.

Ranma: Mayumi esta metida en mi cuarto y pues así no puedo dormir.

Akane: Aja solo lánzala de la casa.

Ranma: Solo dame un beso en la boca y ganas esta pelea.

Akane: No sabia que se trataba de eso, pensé un combate con mis manos nada de besos.

Ranma: Acaso quieres que Mayumi me bese.

Akane: Por mi lado no hay problema ofrecido.

Ranma: Pues niña tonta solo me dejaría besar de ti.

Akane: Ranma (cambio de tono de voz de enojo a tranquila y algo tímida)

Akane: entonces quieres que te bese.

Ranma: Solo si tu quieres (tono algo tímido)

Akane: pero bueno.

Se ponen los dos junto unos al otro y respiran tranquilamente, Akane cierra los ojos y se acerca un poco donde Ranma, Ranma cierra los ojos y respira profundamente comienza acercarse pero no da el ultimo movimiento entonces una mano pequeña empuja a Ranma juntando los labios de Akane y de Ranma para por fin rosarse en un pequeño y tierno beso provocando el sonrojo de Akane y de Ranma.

Y se separaron algo asustados los dos y Ranma ve hacia atrás y pude ver una sombra que indica silencio.

Akane: Ranma no creí que por fin pudieras darme un beso.

Ranma: Claro para que veas que sepas que lo que yo, pues tu sabes que yo siento por, pero es que ya sabes que te quiero. (mirando para otro lado)

Akane: Creo que gane, ese tonto combate, aunque creo que ah sido el más difícil que haya tenido.

Ranma: pues parece que sip.

En eso Akane sujeta la camisa de Ranma y lo trae para si dándole un fuerte beso algo que Ranma responde, al separarse se puede ver un Ranma algo atolondrado y sale de la habitación.

Una ves fuera Ranma desaparece y se da cuenta que la razón por la que Ranma había ido es que no quería dormir en la misma habitación que Mayumi por eso Akane desea buscar a Ranma para que se quede esta noche en el cuarto de ella, pero no lo encuentra y es cuando ve el dojo con la luces prendidas, Akane piensa que Ranma fue a dormir en el dojo.

Akane se acerca pero escucha una voces y desea escuchar antes de dejarse ver.

Ranma: Entonces todo va de acuerdo a nuestro plan.

Mayumi: Pues si Ranma, todo va de acuerdo a lo que teníamos planeados, ya me deshice de toda las otras prometidas y después solo quedando ella y yo escoges a Akane, las otras no pueden meterse por el honor y así las otras no aran grupos para atacar a Akane, y aunque lo hicieran obviamente por honor tendría que yo salir y proteger a Akane.

Ranma: Gracias sin ti jamás lo hubiera logrado.

Mayumi: Que bueno que el viejo se creyó de que había otra prometida mas sino nos daña todo el plan.

Ranma: eres buena con ideas realmente jamás se me hubiera ocurrido.

Mayumi: por favor soy la mejor en planes de combate.

Ranma: Si aunque gracias por tantos concejos, pude mejorar con Akane, y decirle lo que siento.

Mayumi: Son unos tontos ambos tanto tu como ella todos saben que se gustan que se aman, pero los dos son tan orgullos y tercos y obstinados que no lo ven.

Ranma: Y que vas hacer de aquí en adelante.

Mayumi: Como siempre ser tu sombra y siempre cuidar de ti y de Akane desde la sombra y te lo agradezco Ranma por dejarme siempre estar a tu lado y desde ahora en adelante estar junto a ti.

Akane escucha no entiende buena parte de la conversa pero estar a su lado ósea que hay algo entre ellos pero porque entonces ayudarla, Akane ese reto no fue idea de ella sino de Ranma que ocurre aquí.

Akane sale detrás de la puerta y exige saber que está pasando aquí.

Mayumi y Ranma: AKANE.

Ranma: Akane no sabía que estabas aquí, pensé que irías a dormir.

Akane: Salí en busca de Ranma, y tú qué haces aquí con mi hombre en la oscuridad de la noche.(señalando a Mayumi)

Mayumi: Es verdad es tu hombre y te lo conseguí para ti Akane.

Ranma: bueno creo que es hora de que te explique si esto queda solo entre tu y yo y nadie mas tiene que saberlo.

Akane: Pues empieza de una ves.(cruzando los brazos y molesta)

Ranma: hace ya unas semanas atrás encontré un extraño anillo de dos partes si separas el anillo una ves puesto se separa en me separa en dos partes y pues eso lo hice entonces se separo de mi una parte de mi solo que la personalidad fue de la chica ahogada aunque su fuerza y agilidad, y destreza como el conocimientos e la artes marciales era la mías, esta ultimas semanas eh entrenado a Mayumi, la eh echo fuerte y ágil, una ves terminado se nos ocurrió que ella pelea contra ellas y el reto del beso fue de ella yo solo apoye, tal ves debería habértelo dicho pero necesitaba que fuera todo tan natural, para que todos lo creyeran.

Mayumi: Exacto y toma este papel Akane.

Al tomar el papel puede ver donde Mayumi acepta que perdió contra Akane, y donde está firmado que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi han perdido su derecho de pedir a Ranma en matrimonio.

Ranma: Que te parece fue un buen plan.

Akane: Fue una gran estafa Ranma, Creo que aun Nabiki sus planes quedan corto con todo esto que armaste, entonces tu tonto ya sabias que me gustas.

Ranma: Lo tengo en la sangre mi padre estafo a muchos, y mi estilo es todo vale.,y yo solo se que te mueres por mi.

Akane: Que yo me muero por ti, tu babeas y te arrastras por mi.

Ranma: NO lo creo la que se muere por mi eres tu (Ranma la besa y no le deja reclamar o poderse defender)

Mayumi: creo que estoy sobrando

Mayumi se quita el anillo desapareciendo cayendo en el suelo y la otra mitad del anillo se lo ve en el dedo de Ranma..

Nota:  
Que les parece la historia, espero que les agrade.


End file.
